New Queen, New Love
by eh-eh.mykal
Summary: Lissa is new Moroi Queen a few days after Rose is locked up to undergo trial.Soon, the power gets to Lissas head and she starts to forget herself.Christian and Rose must leave the Court to find Lissas iligitamate sib to help her remember.Wil love spark?RR


**Hope you like it.**

It would have seemed like something one would never expect, but, in truth, I think most people had seen it coming. Rose had not murdered Queen Tatiana, pretty much everyone knows this. She may have, well, certain opinions, but everyon could tell that she hadn't done it. Everyone just wanted to blame her because that's where all the evidence pointed. Having lost the Moroi Queen, none of the Moroi, or dhampirs for that matter, knew what to go.

To cut to the chace, Adrian was the one to persuade the council to let her. It had been pretty easy, and he might have used a bit too much-if you know what I mean. Nobody could tell though. Not even the guardian. So, three days after Guardian Rose Hathaway was put into prison to await trial, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir was named Moroi queen, as voted by all eleven counsil members. Everyone knew she decerved it, even if they were compelled by a Spirit user. So, Vasilisa went through her queen-ly duties, and attempted to speed up Roses' trial. She knew that Rose was innocent, but she knew that she had to be fair. She knew that that was what the people would want. She saw Adrian alot during the first few days, and, basically gave him the role Pricilla Voda had had. He'd beamed. Christian stayed with her alot, loving how happy she was.

None of them actually talked about Rose, but everyone thought about her. How she would have been a private Guardian for Queen Valilisa Dragomir, the first Dragomir to ever be the Queen. They thought about how Rose would have freaked out when she was told that Lissa was Queen, how she'd give her advice and make sure that this was Lissa wanted. How she would have looked a bit doubtful when Lissa agreed that she wanted this. Lissa tried to speed up the trial, but things couldn't be rushed too much.

"Does Rose even know that I'm Queen?" Lissa asked Adrian one night when they were up late reading through old files in a dark room. Several guardians stood around them, still as stone, and wearing black.

Adrian looked up from the paper he was engrossed in. "I'm not sure anyone told her." He looked over at the guardians. "Jonah!" He called. One of the guardians stepped forward, and nodded. "Has Rose Hathaway been informed of Lissas' queen-ship?"

"No Lord Ivashkov."

"Can you send her into the throne room?" He asked. The guardian nodded, muttering, "ten minutes," and left.

Lissa and Adrian rose and made there way up the stairs to the throne room. Lissa pulled a skirt on over her straight-leg jeans. She had pulled it off when they'd entered, but she didn't want her butt to have dust on it, visible to anyone. She and Adrian waited in the throne room, one of many, and one that she and Rose had been to before. The guardians informed her that Rose had been away and was on her way over 'as we speak'. Lissa had grinned at Adrian, who smiled back. She could feel spirit radiating from her, and felt spirit role off him as well. When Rose entered, she looked shocked and confused. She did not, however, have time to ask any questions because Lissa glomped her. Andrian gave her a hug and a brief kiss.

"What's going on here, Lissa?" Rose asked. She looked dead tired, and her clothes were simple, and new, just too see her best friend. "Where's the queen? They told me that there was a new one when they took me out of the cell and gave me new clothes." She gave her best friend a confused look.

"I'm queen." Lissa whispered as she bounced up and down with joy.

Even with her dhampir hearing, Rose couldn't hear her best friend (Neither could Adrian, for that matter). "What?" Rose asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm QUEEN!" Lissa burst. She did a little happy dance, and Rose looked like she was about to go in shock.

Then, out of knowhere, she poped, and glomped Lissa, and they happy danced together.

**SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WHEN I MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER. give me your thoughts so i know what to write for u guys. R&R!**

**~Eyslyn Mykal~  
**


End file.
